


Promotion

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Duct Tape, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Gun Violence, Hickies, Hospitals, Lesbian Character, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oops, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, ash peed on bandit, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: DISCLAIMER: The descriptions I gave these characters are not canon... They are simply depictions on how I view them behaving outside of R6. And if you're an Ash main... Please don't hate me. :)* * *Upon being partnered up by the Rainbow 6 Task Force to eliminate a terrorist drug cartel, Bandit and Ash soon find discover their strong hatred for each other. Both want to complete the task at hand... but Bandit has a few tweaks to fix...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Bandit**  
>  **Straight**  
>  _Aloof, Sociopathic, Maniacal; highly sadistic._  
>  Has a cocaine/weed addiction and is an alcoholic.
> 
>  **Ash**  
>  **Lesbian**  
>  _Stubborn, Outgoing, Loud spoken; dominatrix._  
>  Abused by male relatives growing up.

The nights were long and stressful. Trying to work with a psychopath in denial was more complicated than it sounds, although Ash did her best to keep him in line. His forceful pervert nature was hard to get past since she had a powerful hatred for men… Ash was sitting in the lobby of the motel the pair was staying at and lit a cigarette. Any who tried to protest would get a hard glare that could make even the largest man shudder. A pair of good-looking petite women entered the building; she smirked and took a long drag, her gaze scanning up and down their figures. One of the ladies looked at her, smiling gently. Ash raised her brows in response, blowing a puff of smoke from her lips.

* * *

She was as stubborn as a mule. Bandit wondered why he couldn’t get assigned to work with the soft Canadian… At least she would be easy. They were just deployed on a search and destroy drug mission, erasing an infamous cartel in the area. They were supplied with several suitcases: one for clothes, one for weapons, and two for the drugs. A few of the drug packages were laced with high voltage traps that could end a man’s life with one touch. Unlocking one of the drug cases, Bandit brought out a clear package filled with clumps of green. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket, dumping the weed onto the sheet and lining it up, and then rolling it. Once rolled and sealed, he lit the joint and took a hit, sighing as the smoke billowed out of his mouth. “That’s some good shit…”

* * *

Nighttime rolled in quickly, Ash was lying on the musty bed reading an out of date Playboy magazine. She showed no emotion, except for the occasional smirk. “I have someone coming over tonight, Bandit. You’ll have to leave and go appease your nasty addiction elsewhere.” The man slammed his hand onto the small table where he was doing some paperwork. “No, you are not. You’re going to get us thrown out!” He glared at her hard, his breath heavy and made his nostrils flare. Ash only shrugged. “Throw the damn cases into the closet, not the alcohol though. I’ll be needing that.” Bandit shook his head, angrily closing a file and tossing it aside.

“What ever. Give me some money then.” Bandit was standing by the bed, hand held out. Ash looked up at him in disgust. “What the hell for?” He looked at her blankly. “So I can go buy a cheap hooker.” Rolling her eyes, she grudgingly pointed towards the nightstand.

“Money is in the drawer. Don’t take too much, dickhead.”  
“Yeah yeah. Whatever.”

He hated working with her… One day she would pay for the way she treats him. There was no warming up to each other; he’d just have to do it. He’d just have to prepare to make her pay… 

They rented a cheap car, smelling heavily of fresh leather and cleaner. Bandit hopped into the vehicle and started it up, driving off to the nearest hardware store. The place smelled bad, making Bandit wrinkle his nose. Upon entering the store, he was greeted by a small petite woman with dark brown hair and a soft face. She flashed a smile and a warm welcome. “What can I help you with today, sir?” Bandit looked around quickly, smiling softly at her. “I’d like to know where you keep your cables… rope, if you must.” His German accent caught her off-guard, noticing her cheeks flushing pink. “Oh… Yes. Follow me.” He followed close behind, eyeing her bottom diligently. Poking her gently, she squealed and looked back at him quickly, but not protesting the flirtatious gesture.

There were a few spools that had the same rope in different colors. His eyes were attracted to the black. “Wh-What color would you like, sir?” She was so sheepish. Maintaining eye contact with the clerk, he bit his lip. “Black, please.” She nodded reluctantly, she slowly began to spool it out, her hands shaky. “That’s plenty.” She cut it off and wound it up tightly, looking up at him with blushed cheeks. “Anything else?” Looking around yet again, Bandit stepped closer to her, noticing her breath rate quickening. “Tape.” He said sternly. She squirmed in her spot, “Follow me…” She brought him to the rolls of tape that hung in neat rows. Looking intently, Bandit decided on duct tape. The clerk made a sound as he reached for it. He looked at her with a small smirk. “Something wrong, miss?” She shook her head quickly. “No, I’m doing great!” She forced a smile, trying to hide the fact she had been seduced with minimal contact and conversation. “Alright then,” he handed her the roll of tape, “I’m ready to go.” He whispered, standing up straight. She nodded and led him to the counter. Walking close behind her, his whole hand firmly gripped her behind; she jumped and gasped, again, not whirling around to snitch him.

As she rung him up, he snapped his fingers. “Ah, yes. One more thing!” She froze and looked at him, “Hm?” Bandit put his hands on the counter, leaning against them. “What time do you get off?” She looked away, slowly continuing to bag his items. “Right now…” He chuckled at her answer. “I don’t think so…” He walked slowly behind the counter, pinning her against it. Like instinct, she sat up on top of it. Bandit was now looking up at her with a look that made her tremble. “You’ll be getting off in about 10 minutes if you don’t hurry up and meet me in my car…” His hand roughly slid up her thigh, stopping at her waist, rubbing around her hip bone with his thumb. She squirmed and made another sound. “Okay…” She whispered. Bandit picked up his bag, leaving her at the counter.

Only a few minutes later, the store lights went out, Bandit watched as she came from the back of the store. He was leaned against the hood of the car with his chin in his hand. As she approached, he went around to the side of the vehicle, opening the back door for her. “You may set your things up front… I would suggest it.” He noticed her gulp, slowly entering the car and sitting on the passenger side, tossing her belongings into the seat in front of her. Looking around, Bandit slid into the seat beside her, shutting the door behind him. “Now… How do you want to do this?”

He grabbed his bag and slowly brought out the rope, by the time he looked back at her, she had begun to take her pants off. Bandit looked at her, then chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, taking in a deep breath. “Aren’t you eager. Give me your hands.” She hesitated slightly, slowly reaching out. He tied them up gently, but tight enough to keep her from breaking free. She laid down on her back, holding her hands above her head. “Good girl, now let me finish what you started here…” Her pants were at her knees, carefully, he took them off entirely and repeated the process with her panties, only he took them and stuck them into her mouth. “Make a sound and I’ll make your ass red…”

* * *

She continued to flip through the magazine, getting slightly bored with herself. Then there was a knock at the door. Perking up, Ash nearly bounced out of bed, peeking through the hole to see her “date”. She opened the door quickly, greeting her with a cocky grin. “Well hi there, beautiful.” Ash stepped out of her way, she walked in hesitantly. “Sit down wherever you want… Not at the table though.” She glanced at the files on that Bandit left there. _’Fucking retard…’_ She bit her lip, quickly shoving them into a dresser drawer.

Ash turned to her guest, who was sitting on the bed and looking around. “Would you like anything to drink, sweetheart?” She nods her head and speaks quietly; “Yes, please.” Whirling around, Ash looks around for Bandit’s whiskey that he kept hidden… not very well though. She brought it out and poured them both a small glass. When she brought it over to her, she made a face. “I don’t drink whiskey.” Ash only looked at her and blinked. “Just drink this one glass… Then we can get down to business.” Ash downed the whole drink in a few seconds, while the woman only took a few small sips, making sour faces as she progressed.

Upon finishing her glass, Ash slowly took her glass from her hands, setting it on the nightstand. “But I wasn’t—“ Ash was quick to interrupt her, planting a hard kiss on her mouth. She tried to yell and push her away, but Ash was slightly stronger. Pinning her hands down with one deathly tight grip, her other hand squeezed her waist. She tried to wrestle out of her grip. Ending the slobbery embrace, Ash whispered to her. “The more you resist, the tighter I’ll tie you up.”

She was at a lost for words, her mouth agape with saliva coating her lips. “That’s what I thought. Shirt and pants off… Now.” Ash let her go, standing up and stepping away, watching as the woman frantically began stripping down. She marveled at her beauty; such soft skin that she wanted to tear in to. Not to be taken literally, of course. She was sitting on the bed in plain white undergarments; Ash rubbed her chin slowly, admiring her. “Lay down with your hands above your head…” She obeyed, resting her hands above her. Ash smirked, taking the belt off her pants, strapping her hands together. She climbed up on top of her. “Stay still, sweetheart, I’ll be sure to take my time.” Ash then slid down and dug right in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _... watching her try and escape his touch. “Poor little Eliza… It pains me to see you like this… Helpless. Trying to get away.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. this took too long. :)
> 
> don't hate me... i actually somewhat like Ash.
> 
> _Lizardforce_

Bandit slowly walked in, his face lit up by the phone in his hand. Ash was in bed by herself, completely naked with the coverage of blankets. She looked at him and at the plastic bag. “It took you 2 hours to get some bitch ass groceries?” His eyes never left the device. “113 minutes to be exact… Hey, tomorrow we are supposed to introduce ourselves to our target. So get up and pretty yourself… Not that it will matter, you’ll still look like a crack whore.” He tossed the bag on the floor and sat back at the small table.

Ash furrowed her brow, sealing her lips into a thin line. “Fuck you…” She looked over at the bag, spotted the familiar shape of the duct tape. “Do you plan on kidnapping the whole cartel? Good luck.” She spat at him, wrapping the blanket around her and disappearing into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes before leaving. Once she left, Bandit grinned with malice. “Oh, you’ll find out…”

* * *

It was about 4:15 in the morning, Ash had fallen asleep and Bandit was up searching through the case files for the hundredth time. Once the process of eliminating their target was burned into his messed up brain, he slowly shut the files and pushed them aside, looking over at his partner, who was snoring softly. Eyeing the bag with his groceries, he smirked and slowly got up.

Trying to be quiet with an FBI Swat sleeping in the same room was a mission on its own, especially if it’s Ash. She would shift around and grunt every so often, each time made Bandit stand on edge.

He had reached the bag, carefully taking out the roll of duct tape and returning to the table to set it down. Bandit went to the empty side of the bed and pulled out a small case, which contained a syringe and a tube of liquid. Slowly he filled the needle and approached Ash’s side of the bed, lifting up the blanket enough to expose her arm. With such dim lighting from a single lap across the room, it was hard to poke her in the right spot, but Bandit got it done. “Sleep well, princess…”

He would wait a moment for the sedative to settle in her system. Once it fully went through her system, he would have about 15 minutes to set up. It was a dull tranquilizer, but even then he didn’t use the whole thing… he didn’t need hours to prepare since time was so precious.

He was quick to work, taping her wrists together and holding them down to the base of the bed, and then he began to undress her. Jerking the covers off her, Bandit lifted her shirt all the way past her neck, shoving a portion of it into her mouth. Her breasts were exposed, looking at them, Bandit could easily tell they were a C-cup, if not D. He, himself, preferred them smaller… but she would have to do. Her pants were next. At this point, he got extremely eager and impatient; his breath had gotten heavy and his hands wavered as they worked.

He roughly jerked her pants off, tossing them behind him; her panties had started to come off. Bandit stared at them for a moment, chewing on his lip and slowly rubbing on the crotch of his jeans. Inhaling slowly, his fingers curled around them and pulled them off slowly, dropping them beside him.

 

Taking a knife from his pocket, Bandit cut the rope into two pieces, using them to tie her legs to the base of the bed… Knowing she would probably try to literally kick his ass.

Finding it hard to contain his lust, he sat between her legs, placing his palm on her groin and felt around her with his thumb. Only after a minute of rubbing her clit, she had begun to squirm. He slipped his thumb down inside her cunt. She was wet… but not wet enough. Bandit didn’t have anything to lubricate himself, so he would just have to make do. Unzipping his jeans, he situated himself and whipped out his dick, stroking himself a few times before rubbing the head in between the folds. Groaning softly, he forced his dick inside her. She moved around a little bit more, making a painful face. He had barely gotten the tip in before having to thrust gently back and forth, trying to loosen her up.

She was tighter than he expected, he knew she wasn’t into guys… but she could have at least used toys to make it easier.

She loosened up quickly; thrusting harder, faster, and much deeper. Her head moved slightly and her eyes opened slowly. She made a few struggled moans, then they stopped once she knew who was doing her. Ash began to scream, trying to break from her bonds. Bandit simply stopped and leaned over, grabbing her neck and squeezing roughly. “Resist anymore and I’ll make it hurt…”

His hand remained around her throat, turning her face red. She had started to tighten up around his shaft, making him tremble and groan like an animal in heat, even though he was exactly that. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered softly. “Cum for daddy…” He thrust harder, the slapping could have been heard miles away, but Bandit could have cared less. Ash jerked around more, making noises that could pass for moans or noises of distress. He still didn’t care. He simply placed one of his hands on her waist, and slowly released her throat, placing that hand on her waist as well.

She was refusing to climax. Holding it all in like a water balloon about to burst. He moved one of his hands down to the front of her pelvic region and pushed down gently. Nailing her g-spot would be the only way to make her come, and he did exactly that. Muffled screams came from her tear-ridden face, blushed tomato red that was contorted in pain, anger, and lust.

They were both sweaty and steaming, panting like wild dogs. Bandit wouldn’t stop now, propping himself on top of her, he stared into her eyes. They were wet and pleaded for mercy. His hand gripped her hips, slowly sliding up, gliding around her curves. Reaching her bust, he squeezed, pinched, and flicked her nipple, watching her try and escape his touch. “Poor little Eliza… It pains me to see you like this… Helpless. Trying to get away.” He leaned in; sucking gently on her neck, then began to nibble, leaving a dark purple and blue mark on the side of her neck.

He was still inches deep inside her, feeling her walls pulse around him. He still never reached his own climax, but he would imagine that he would soon. He started slow, taking his time. “Now it’s my turn…” Ash shook her head vigorously, trying to muster the strength to speak out, which had been expelled during her struggling and her climax. It took her too long to realize that she couldn’t do anything… All she could get out of her mouth were a few muffled and scratchy moans.

He maintained a slow and steady pace, savoring each stroke with a deep growl, thrusting faster as his climax drew close. Soft groans escaped his throat as he sped up. At this point, she could no longer verbally or physically resist. She had been drain entirely and chose to accept with teary eyes.

He came in the matter of a few minutes, filling her up. He didn’t care if she would get pregnant or not, and it wouldn’t matter in the next few days. Once he finished, he got up and used the last of the tranquilizer on her, and simply sat and waited until she was out before untying her, washing and dressing her, and removing the hickey in a long process of hot and cold spoons.

She would wake up in the morning with little memory of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... i'm excited for this story even tho i honestly don't like it that much.
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ash did her best to fight back, but he rendered her immobile. Guts caught in her throat, she tried to shout, but he had cut her off right before the first syllable could be formed. “Make a fucking sound and I’ll have to cut your tongue out.” She was stuck whimpering with an angry blush storming her face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this last week but this is the longest chapter so far... Don't hate me. :(
> 
> This was also a bit rushed... You can probably tell.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

Ash woke up with a searing pain in her pelvic area. She sat up slowly, making strained noises before falling back into the bed. She clutched her stomach as she curled up into the fetal position. Her mind was blank, what exactly had happened last night? All she remembered was having that extremely hot chick over and banging her brains out… and going to bed. Everything else beyond that was simply erased. 

Bandit entered the room shortly after she woke up. He came into the room as she was sitting up, rubbing her head slowly. Bandit eyed her, memories from the night before raiding his mind and his groin. “Rough night with your girl?”

She could barely speak. Her voice sounded like sandpaper and chewed up glass, scratchy and silent; “No… I don’t remember.” He pretended to be mildly concerned, raising his eyebrows at her as he meandered to the foot of the bed, plopping down a foot or two away from her. Seeing her fully conscious and fully clothed was almost weird for him, almost strange with the events that occurred the night before. He couldn’t wait until tonight…

 

It was now 09:00, they were in their rented vehicle heading to the meetup point. Ash was in the passenger seat with her arms around her gut, that pain still gnawing and clawing at her uterus.

Bandit drove quickly, wanting to hurry and get to the elimination of their target… but today would not be that day. Every bump he drove over made his partner wince and groan in agony, her teeth would clench so tight they could shatter into millions of pieces.

* * *

The pair found themselves in a metropolitan area… Expensive ass houses with twenty sprinkles in each yard that all went off simultaneously. “Damn, Ash… We should have lived here.” Bandit chuckled to himself, Ash remained in her position, gazing solemnly out the window. She slowly sat up, pointing to a large complex on the outskirts of the housing region. “Is that it?” Bandit slowly brought the car to a stop, looking to where she was pointing. “I believe so. Nice eye.” He slapped her thigh, which caused her to flinch and stare at him with a half frightened and a half angered leer.

The building looked a lot like a rich and privileged office building. A place where white people run rampant in their natural habitat. Everyone pools around the water cooler or the coffee machine to gossip about Grace sleeping her way to management, or how attractive the new receptionist was. Entering the building, the AC blasted anyone who walked in through the tinted glass doors. The scent of stale cinnamon punched you in the face and caused a coughing fit. Smelled like Christmas in the middle of summer. Two ladies sat behind a desk that covered everything but the tops of their blonde heads. They spoke nasally and sounding like broken bike horns. There were so many windows that people just could not help but smudge them… even just a little bit.

“How can I help you today, sir?” One lady spoke loudly enough that her voice echoed. Bandit blinked and opened his mouth, trying to get the ringing out of his ears. “Dominic Brunsmeier. Here to see the head honcho, Mr. Lin.” The receptionist eyed him for a moment, glaring at Ash, then picked up the phone to call up. Her voice dropped to a whisper, she seldom moved, except for a small nod then hung up the phone. “One moment, please.” She slowly got up and staggered down a hallway in a pair of heels that were just too damn high. Bandit stared at her until she was out of sight, whispering to Ash from the side of his mouth; “What do you think of her?” Ash made a face and shook her head, “Not my type…”

A few minutes had passed and the lady returned with a short young man behind her. “This is Will. He will show you the way to Mr. Lin’s office.” The man forced a smile and held out his hand for them to shake, which they didn’t. His smile wavered and he slowly brought his hand to his side, nodding slightly. “Alright… Follow me.” And he began walking.

They followed close behind. There were so many doors and hallways that all looked the same, you could easily get lost. “Why do you have so many windows?” Bandit put his hands in his jean pockets and looked around slowly, the man made a noise and began speaking. “We have so many windows so we can get a little natural light. By a little, I mean a lot.” He giggled at his own joke, which wasn’t even that funny.

Bandit took a mental note of a man dressed in all black at the end of a hallway, talking discreetly with a few neatly dressed workers.

They walked into an elevator. Will pushed the button that would take them to the top floor… This would take a while. The elevator had quite the area, giving each person enough room to move around freely. Bandit and Ash stood side by side, while Will stood by the control panel.

Bandit leaned over and whispered quietly, “You ever read _Fifty Shades of Grey_?” Ash turned her head and looked at him with a hard glare. “The last thing I would ever want to read is a book about a misogynist man beating a woman and raping her…” Bandit eyed her with a plastic smile. “Maybe I’ll have to demonstrate…” He muttered to himself.

Ash felt a hand glide up the back of her thigh and up to her behind. She jerked away and slapped it away, glaring lasers at Bandit. Her hand snapped up to her waist, running her index finger across the shaft of her pocketknife that she always kept on her. She gave him a look that shouted: “try me, motherfucker”. He took a small step away from her, a shit-eating smirk spread on his face.

* * *

The office was larger than their motel room, full of open space and bright sunlight from the large windows that showed the full extent of the skyline and the skyscrapers puncturing the blue cloudless sky. A large wooden desk was setting just in front of the windows, papers and utensils neatly organized… Bandit wouldn’t mind messing it up a little bit.

“If you guys don’t mind waiting for a few, he will be right up.” Will was quick to leave the room, shutting the heavy door behind him. Ash whirled around to spit at Bandit. 

“What the fuck was that?”  
“What the fuck was what?”  
“What you did in the elevator!”

Bandit put a hand to his chest, gasping silently.

“I never did such a thing. You’re insane.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Whatever, dickhead.”

Bandit began to meander, more specifically by the windows… Thinking about pushing Ash up against that pristine glass… Smudging the hell out of it with her naked body. He chewed on the inside of his cheek at the thought, trying to keep himself under control. His gaze carried over to Ash, who was also walking around the office. He looked back at the glass, then at her. “Hey, come here and look at this…” She came over slowly, her arms squeezing at her gut. She stood a distance from him, looking out the windows. “What is it?” He stepped closer to her, standing a few steps behind her. “Look down there…” He pointed and she obeyed with reluctance. Swiftly, his hands gripped her wrists and pinned them up against the glass, pressing her body against it. His erection pressed right up against her rear.

Ash did her best to fight back, but he rendered her immobile. Guts caught in her throat, she tried to shout, but he had cut her off right before the first syllable could be formed. “Make a fucking sound and I’ll have to cut your tongue out.” She was stuck whimpering with an angry blush storming her face.

The clicking of the door opening paused Bandit’s advances, releasing her and scooting to the side of the desk. Ash was bewildered, slowly turning around and leaning against the glass, which was now slightly smudged.

The man who came in was short, his nose buried in a small packet of papers. Bandit quickly approached him and held out a hand. “Mr. Lin, I presume?” He simply walked past, going behind his desk to sit down. Bandit blinked and coughed into his hand.

Instant Karma.

He tossed the papers right in the middle of his desk, looking at his guests with his hands behind his head, admiring Ash more closely. “That would be me. What can I do for you and this lovely lady?” Bandit approached the front of the desk, putting his hands on it and leaning forward. “Dominic Brunsmeier. One of the best underground drug traders—“ Mr. Lin instantly leaned in and brought a finger to his lips and frowned. “Shut the hell up. I’ve already got feds sniffing around this building constantly… But do continue, Mr. Brunsmeier.”

With a lower voice, he finished his sentence. “I’m one of the best underground drug traders in this state… And I’d like to propose a deal with you.” He nodded slowly and inhaled.

“What do you got?”  
“Homegrown marijuana and pure cocaine manufactured right from Germany.”  
“Germ-Germany? Are you serious?”  
“Yessir! Fresh as fuck and potent as hell… Don’t overdose unless you plan on meeting Jesus.”

The color drained from his face, although something about these two seemed a little off-kilter. “Well, when we get done here, I’ll have you guys come down to the loading garage and… Show me what’s up.” His gaze carried over to Ash again.

* * *

The garage smelled like strong gasoline and sawdust… Ash was leaning against the railing facing the loading trucks. Mr. Lin stood beside her, waiting for Bandit to arrive. “I don’t believe I got your name.” She rolled her eyes slowly, scoffing. “Eliza Cohen.” His eyebrows rose quickly, “Beautiful name for a beautiful creature.” She’d rather be at the hotel than with this pervert.

One of the garage doors opened and the rental car came right through. Mr. Lin rubbed his hands together and went down to the loading platform, signaling Bandit to park the car.

“Come on, man. Pop her open!” He was just like a child on Christmas, bouncing up and down begging to open his gifts.

Bandit shrugged and pushed a button that popped the trunk open; he shut the car off and went around to the back. “As you can see”—He pushed the door open—“we have a lot of shit… **Strong** shit.” There were about ten packages total, five on the left and five on the right. “Weed and coke by the kilos, my man. Now, I do have to tell you, weed is more expensive than cocaine. We’ve done some crazy things to those plants…” Bandit grabbed a package and tossed it in his hand, “And because I like you… I’ll even offer you a sample.” He took a Marlboro cigarette box from his pocket, flipping the top open to reveal a few blunts… take a guess where the rest of them went.

Ash was still standing above the two, looking around at the number of bodyguards… There seemed to be more of them. She picked some dirt from under her fingernails before slowly making her way towards her partner. “Ah, look who decided to join the party!” Bandit smiled wide at her.

“Dominic, we have to leave…”

“Leave? Right now? The party just got started!” Mr. Lin waved his arms.

“Yes, right now. We have business to attend to.” Ash grabbed Bandit’s arm and swiftly looked at the guards, who now had their guns drawn.

“Ah—Yes. Don’t you worry, Mr. Lin. I’ll be sure to give you a call.” Bandit slowly made his way to his side of the vehicle. Ash had already gotten inside the passenger seat.

“Oh. I don’t think that will be necessary, Mr. Brunsmeier. You see, I run a tight business here…” Mr. Lin walked around the car with his hands behind his back. The whole garage had fallen silent, except for the clicking of guns preparing to fire. “Let’s see how long you can last…” He began to step away. Bandit dropped into his seat and started the car. “You better duck and put on your seatbelt.” Bandit growled, stressfully putting his seatbelt on. “What?” Ash was in a cold sweat; none of them had firepower on them… They were powerless. “Duck and put on your fucking seatbelt.” He pointed at her as he shifted the car into Drive.

Tires squealing and guns being fired, they peeled out and crashed through the garage door. The glass from their windshield and windows was gone… broken through and in millions of pieces inside the car. Upon getting onto the busy highway, Bandit came to a complete shout when Ash grabbed his shoulder for a moment then squeezed her leg, shouting.

_“I’ve been shot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when Chapter 4 will be up. I might get a Tumblr up or something so I can keep ya'll updated on my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with some finger action... :)
> 
>  
> 
> Endnotes contain some information you might want to read!
> 
> _Lizardforce_

“She has a compound comminuted fracture of her tibia and her fibula… I don’t know how the bullet managed to break both bones, but it definitely happened.” The doctor showed Bandit, and Ash’s commanding officer, the x-rays that were taken prior to him visiting. “We understand that you and her are on government duty, and you both are responsible for each other… She won’t be able to continue this current deployment for several days, maybe even weeks. A temporary discharge might even be considered.” Her commanding officer and Bandit were slightly infuriated. “Thank you, doctor.” Both men spoke stale words.

“What have you done…?” The C.O.’s voice was like chewed up glass.

“What do you mean, sir?”

“You just got one of my best operators injured. I’m going to have to speak to your Officer about this one I get back to HQ.”

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” Bandit waved his had dismissively and continued:  
“I have already contacted our Mission Ambassador about Cohen’s injury. I am to continue this alone unless I require assistance.” He smirked with profound malice, knowing that this strange man might try to make the worst decision of his life; assaulting Bandit.

His face burned red, he turned around and left the building, leaving Bandit standing outside Ash’s room. That same doctor walked past. “Excuse me, doctor. When do you think she will be able to come home?” The doctor chewed on his lip. “Her gunshot wound should be healed enough for her to leave, but she will be needing crutches to help heal the broken bones. We will send home painkillers with her.”

Painkillers… just the word that Bandit wanted to hear.

“Delightful. Thank you, sir.” They shook hands and the doctor left to carry on his business.

He looked over both of his shoulders, slowly entering Ash’s room. First things first, he quickly shut the blinds to her room… Can’t have anyone peeking in. He scoured the room to find the clipboard that had the nurse schedule, how much time would be left…

Finally finding what he needed, Bandit discovered that he would get about thirty minutes alone with her… all he needed.

He walked around the bed, running his fingers along the sheet, along her uninjured leg. She would be sleeping for a while… Thirty minutes was a long time.

Almost a repeat from last time, Bandit lifted the sheet off her body. As he expected, she had on one of those fancy hospital gowns… and no leg coverage. He knew he wouldn’t be able to have sex with her, but he could do something else.

Sliding a hand under the gown, he realized that she had on those diaper things in case she literally shits herself… if that actually happens. His breath got stuck in his lungs, hoping that she didn’t actually use the bathroom in these things… That would be a huge mess.

He yanked them down, sighing in relief that the underwear was clean. Bandit gazed upon her… finding it hard not to bury his face in between her legs. That wouldn’t cause enough pain. He wanted pain and tears… obviously, that wasn’t going to happen if she was asleep.

Slipping two of his fingers between the folds, Bandit quickly retracted. It was wet, but not the good kind. Standing with a face of mild disgust and disappointment, he wiped his fingers and Ash’s genitalia with the sheet. Using his left hand to fondle her, he rubbed his eyes with his right, hoping to God that Ash wouldn’t basically pee on him.

Rubbing the small bump at the top of her cunt, Ash squirmed but showed no sign of waking up. It was wet in only a few minutes. Not wasting any time, Bandit stuck his two middle fingers (bird and ring) inside her.

It was more forceful than an easy penetration that you would see in some anal fisting porn…

His dick was fully erect in his jeans, which he could just take care of later… or just take it out on Ash once she was ready to return to the hotel. Its throb was only slightly painful from being trapped behind a zipper and thick fabric.

There was no soft and slow with Bandit… It was only hard, harder, fast, and faster. Maybe even deep and deeper.

Her juices dripped out around his fingers, in a few short seconds her walls tightened up. Bandit only persisted; curling his fingers slightly. Her whole body, tense as hell, suddenly relaxed as her climax came and quickly passed. Bandit slowly pulled his fingers out, completely coated in clear and sticky liquid. Sticking those fingers in his mouth, he sucked it all off. Wiping off the leftovers onto his jeans.

He resituated her and left everything as it was. The nurse who would come in next would have no clue of the scandalous tryst that just took place…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting ready to wrap up this story. Maybe in one or two more chapters... So expect around 6 or 7 chapters, it's not exact. I already have two ideas for some R6 fanfics, if you want more.
> 
> IDEA #1: "Blitz Birthday Challenge" ... Elias is gonna get a hot surprise for his birthday. ;) (one-off)  
> IDEA #2: "Echo/Ying" ... Not because they're both Asian I fucking promise omg...
> 
> Like, comment or something with what you want, or what else you want from me. Or yell at me to finish my other stories. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No one escaped from Bandit… alive that is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left to go! :)
> 
> Prepare your anuses for the next chapter.
> 
> _Lizardforce_

Ash mainly slept when she returned to the hotel. Sleeping, using the bathroom, eating… basically, her day summed up. She wasn’t allowed to move much on her own, Bandit would have to hold one of her arms while she used a crutch with the other. Beyond his shitty behavior and how crude he could be, Ash came to realize how dedicated to this mission he was… A little selfish of him but at least he wasn’t leaving her behind like road kill.

 

Ash jerked awake, her muscles tense and her heart pounding against her ribcage. Her hands were balled into fists, filled with the bed sheets. There was a sharp pain in her calf, which made her wince and groan, relaxing her muscles with a grimace. Bandit looked at her with a blank face, lying next to her on the bed. “You know, we aren’t deployed in Vietnam. You can calm down.” She didn’t look at him or say a word; she just stared ahead into nothing. Bandit scoffed and looked at his phone, occasionally swiping and chuckling to himself.

After a few minutes of still silence, Ash finally spoke with a dry mouth. “What time is it?” Bandit grunted, flicking his wrist to look at his watch. “4:15 in the afternoon.” She nodded slowly, sinking down into the bed. Her head throbbed and her broken leg had a heartbeat. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the pill bottle, downing a single capsule.

Bandit watched her out of the corner of his eye, knowing that he may have taken a few of those pills while she was out. That was the best high he had ever had… Hydrocodone is good shit. He wouldn’t dare say that he made up for the painful hard-on that she gave him in the hospital. It wasn’t as good as the first night.

No blood.

No tears.

No resistance…

Don’t you know that sex is only fun if pain is involved?

 

[center]***[/center]

 

A few weeks had passed. Ash could walk with ease with the help of crutches. She was only kicked over by Bandit once or twice, neither time worsening her injury, but it did piss her off. She didn’t need to take painkillers anymore, throwing them in the trash so that Bandit couldn’t make use of them.

In regards to the mission, Bandit mostly stayed away, letting things cool down with their target. He would rather sit and watch his partner laze about and walk around with a bulky cast on her leg. Every second of every day he just wanted to bury himself between her thighs, draining every ounce of energy out of her until she goes limp and passes out. Bandit was the kind of guy who said he could go all night long, and mean it or make a few seconds feel like hours.

 

Flash-forward to Ash being drugged and restrained. After undressing her, Bandit dug his nails into her thighs and dragged downward, leaving a trail of dark red marks. The feeling and the sound of the scratching made Bandit groan with satisfaction, fully erect in only a few seconds. With her legs splayed and in bondage, Bandit rubbed her clit with his thumb. Every few seconds her body would twitch and jerk, she was sopping wet almost instantly.

She glistened in the dim lighting of the room, bringing out a well-known beast in Bandit.

He wanted all of her.

And he would get it.

 

Not a single second would be wasted. Yanking off his pants, he leaped onto the bed, positioning himself before shoving his cock inside her.

It was much easier this time. There was a little bit of a tug when he thrusted, but that’s exactly what he wanted.

He didn’t cover her mouth. He wanted to hear her screams and everyone else around them.

Bandit was going slow, taking great pleasure in feeling her walls stretch around him. Every thrust brought up a low groan from his throat.

 

She had woken up feeling groggy and euphoric, a soft moan was forced from her lips. Ash could barely see, but that explosive feeling between her legs literally took the words out of her mouth. Her mind could barely process that she had been bound by her hands and feet, she felt good and that was all she cared about.

She also never comprehended that she was being teased. She wanted more.

Ash rolled her hips slightly; a hand grasping her throat was the response. Normally, she would have attempted to throw off whoever was doing this, but that thought was shoved down to the quick change of pace. The speed and the strength was dominating… something that Ash wasn’t used to, but she may have to reconsider her position in the bedroom.

Bandit realized how accepting Ash was this time. As much as that excited him, he wanted pain and tears. Real pain. The hand around her throat wasn’t helping out much; he’d have to do more.

His arm wrapped under her, lifting her off the bed. His other hand firmly gripped her rear, slapping it roughly. She squeaked and her mouth opened to speak, but Bandit was quick to cup her mouth and muffle her screams of protest. He had to release her, but he trailed down her curves with his nails. She would try to jerk away but simply couldn’t.

No one escaped from Bandit… alive that is.

He had slowed himself down some, enjoying the sensation as her walls began to tense up around him. The friction made him groan. “You gonna come?” Ash only whimpered in response, her breath hot and heavy. “Is that a yes?” She made another sound. “You will finish when I say so…” She sighed, her breath still racking her body.

Bandit licked his thumb, pressing it hard against her clit and rubbing it slowly. Her body snapped back to life, muffled screams, and involuntary spasms. He had stopped thrusting for a moment, taking in the way her walls pulsed around him. He then slowly pulled himself out and stopped rubbing her.

Edging… Lots of fun, maybe not if you are the one being edged.

His whole cock was covered with slick fluid. Hers and his. A small string was dangling for dear life between the two.

Bandit shoved himself back inside her, seemingly much tighter than before. A soft moan escaped his mouth. Needless to say… he was also delaying himself because… if he just went out and destroyed her, he’d finish quickly.

Unable to contain his lust, he ground his hips hard, his hand returned to her clit and rubbed furiously. His other hand still clasped around her mouth, muffling her shouts and moans. 

Her body was becoming slick with sweat. He could feel it, and it felt gross.

Bandit leaned in next to her ear, his voice shaky and a few moans escaping his mouth yet again. “Come for daddy…” Her body began to tremble. She was trying to, but she couldn’t. She got tighter and tighter, he continued to force himself all the way inside her. He rubbed her harder, pushing her all the way over the edge.

Her walls released their vice grip and her body paused it’s jerking. A hard shout pounded against Bandit’s hand, followed by many more. Bandit didn’t stop until he finished inside her again, which was only a minute after she finished. She didn’t comprehend that he didn’t pull out; she had already passed out in a sweaty heap.

He chuckled with satisfaction, his breath also nearly taken from him. He got up and cleaned her up, along with himself.

 

Bandit slept well that night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this fic is coming to an end, I need your feedback on what I should start on next... so I started a poll because that's easy for me and easy for you! :)
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=59e9ff86e4b04d6fbe2cf5e7
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“ Well, Mr. Brunsmeier, I think you have just received a promotion.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... The ending you've all been waiting for... ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to vote so I know what you want next! It looks like I'll be writing a very steamy fanfic between Bandit and the lovely female readers. ;)
> 
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=59e9ff86e4b04d6fbe2cf5e7
> 
> _Lizardforce_

Her cast came off a few days later. She was somewhat excited, since she’d finally be able to move around freely, but was mildly upset since she wouldn’t get to lie around in bed all day. But that was fine, she had to get up and get the exercise anyway.

 

Today, the two would begin to gear up. Ash strapped her breaching rounds around her back, the launcher hanging loosely in bondage. She held her R4-C by the stock as she clipped 5 five rounds of ammo to her belt. Putting her hair into a loose braid, and jerking her FBI hat on her head, she was ready to go.

His best asset was his defense. Why would he participate in an offensive mission? He wanted to. Totally not in it for the drugs involved… or the awesome sex he had while he was here. Bandit strapped a few rounds of his MP7 to his chest, a golden medallion hung off the clip on his weapon. It had a lightning bolt on one side, and his initials on the other. A cute little trinket Blitz got for him for his 43rd birthday. Throwing on his jacket, strapping on his helmet, and one CED before going out to the car. Ash paused right before sitting down, pointing at a cinderblock that was in her seat. “Why?” She asked bluntly. “Just sit on it. I have a plan.” She was careful when she was sitting down, setting her firearm in her lap; Bandit’s sat on the console. “I’ll rig this car to blow. You know… ‘Really big fucking hole, coming right up.’” His reference to Thermite made Ash blush. “Yeah… I get it. How exactly do you plan on doing that?” Bandit started up the vehicle and began to drive to their destination. “I have a CED in the back. Just gotta hook up the clamps on the device to the battery, place that cinderblock on the gas… and watch the shit go down.” Ash shook her head, crossing her legs and looking out the window.

Her stomach was twisted, nausea had taken over shortly after she woke up, and she threw up once and called it good.

 

Seeing that towering building brought back a heated memory to Bandit… Pressing Ash up against that glass. Or maybe some shy petite chick… Either one would please him.

 

They parked the car a good twenty meters or so away from one of the closed garage doors. Bandit popped the hood and grabbed a pair of jumper cables from the back of the car, along with his CED. Propping his device on the running engine, he clamped the cables onto the battery, positive to positive, negative to negative. A shower of sparks rose from the batteries, the smell of burning metal became strong in a short amount of time.

“Alright sweetheart, get ready to put the block on the gas.” Bandit backed a few feet from the car, admiring his work as Ash brought the block to the driver’s side, setting it right in front of the pedal. Bandit walked around the car, quickly checking everything twice. The CED and the battery had caught fire. Gasping, he swiftly snatched his MP7 from the car. “Alright, pedal to the metal!” Bandit turned off the safety on his weapon and hid behind the car.

Ash let the block go, the tires squealed and the rear of the car fishtailed before taking off in a swerve. Jerked to the left, to the right, before crashing into the thin metal doors and exploding a few moments after.

Bandit sprinted up to the side of the door, sheltering himself in front of a concrete pillar. Ash held her breaching charge in her hand, firing it next to the large hole the pair had already created. Bits of metal flew everywhere; they both shielded their face to protect themselves.

After the smoke settled, the bullets began to fly. A few bodies of the cartel fell from the rafters above. The sound of limp bodies hitting the floor made Ash queasy.

Switching his gun over to semi-auto, Bandit picked off a few enemies with one to two bullets each. They would fall over as their blood pooled around them.

 

They breached the garage, but never went inside; too many enemies hidden inside… no way to get in and out alive. With the blazing of bullets from every angle, Ash noticed a number of vehicles, some had been blown up, but not all of them.

Setting her carbine on the ground, she equipped her breaching round, firing a charge onto a vehicle. Moments later the garage was lit up in flames. “I’ll watch your six. Advance.” Bandit’s voice came in through a headpiece that she had nearly forgotten about, it made her jump slightly. “Tossing smoke.” She pulled the pin and tossed it. Clouds filled the entire area, mingling with the smoke from the nearby explosions.

Some bullets were fired, following a few thumps of bodies.

Bandit and Ash looked around the area as the smoke dissipated. Bandit slowly leaned over to grab a pistol off of a corpse, checking the magazine, and slamming it shut.

“Shit… That was easy.” Ash shrugged, holding her gun casually, propping it against her hip. The moment she looked at Bandit, sharp pain blasted her in the nose. She collapsed to the ground, blood rushed up her nose, making her cough and splatter everywhere. She had begun to choke, trying to sit up when she was wrestled back to the ground. “What the—“ Cold metal was pressed against her forehead. Blood streamed everywhere across her face.

“Poor little Eliza… It pains me to see you like this…”

She tried to cry, but the words were caught with the blood in her throat. “Don’t…” Was the only word she could get out before a loud bang and swirling darkness…

 

Bandit got up, looking at his work. He gazed around one last time before pressing a button on his headset. “Rainbow, do you copy?” A minute later, there was a response. “Rainbow to Bandit, we copy.” Bandit quickened his heartbeat, sounding exasperated. “We need immediate evac. Ash is KIA, requesting full sweep through the target. Unsure if the area is clear, over.” The voice returning was unfazed. “Evac will be to your location in 10 minutes, over.”

Bandit threw the pistol on the ground, walking outside and leaning against the building, there was a small grin on his face hidden by his mask.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### German Epilogue

“Nun, Herr Brunsmeier, Sie hören nie auf, mich zu beeindrucken.” A large man with a Polizei badge shuffled a few papers in his hand, looking up at Bandit with a cigar in his mouth. “War sie eliminiert?” Bandit grinned slyly, dangling her tags that he snatched from a Rainbow officer after evac. “Jawohl. Das Ziel wurde eliminiert.” The man smiled, standing up to walk to the front of his desk. He leaned against it and puffed his cigar. Bandit stood up tall.

_“Nun, Herr Brunsmeier, ich glaube, Sie haben gerade eine Beförderung erhalten.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### English Epilogue

“Well, Mr. Brunsmeier, you never stop impressing me.” A large man with a Polizei badge shuffled a few papers in his hand, looking up at Bandit with a cigar in his mouth. “Was she eliminated?” Bandit grinned slyly, dangling her tags that he snatched from a Rainbow officer after evac. “Yes. The target was eliminated.” The man smiled, standing up to walk to the front of his desk. He leaned against it and puffed his cigar. Bandit stood up tall.

_“ Well, Mr. Brunsmeier, I think you have just received a promotion.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... Before you guys yell at me... I wrote this to spite my now ex-boyfriend, who always played as Ash/Thermite. I was a Bandit/Blitz main for a while until Bandit's ACOG was removed... (RIP) Hence the references mid-story. :)
> 
> I also upset one of my friends with this story. Sorry! :)
> 
> Also, expect the first chapter of a "Bandit/Female Reader" fanfic sometime next week! That is unless another story idea takes the lead.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


End file.
